Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{9}{16}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${8}\ {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $16$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{128}{16}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{128}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{128}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} = \dfrac{137}{16}$